Percy Jackson New Olympian
by Percyfan99
Summary: Surprising twist
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson Last Olympian Chapter 1

I awoke in my low lying cabin and immeadiatley the smell of saltwater filled my nose and I felt something soft brush against my cheek. I looked down and saw a long mass of golden blonde hair, Annabeth. Last night just as the sun was dipping in the sky I had called Annabeth to the beach, to tell her that I loved her. I was finally ready. She ran down and splashed into the water. She looked so beatiful when her a hair got wet and her eyes caught the sun. Her hair turned a deep brown-gold and her deep gray eyes turned the greenish -blue hue of the ocean of a stormy day. She rushed out of the water and into my arms when she saw and then she did something that surprised me even more she kissed me full on the face and I just fell over on to the towel she had brought and we just laid there for what must have been ten minutes kissing and rolling in the sand. "P-e-e-e-e-r-r-r-c-c-c-y-y-y- A-n-n-n-n-n-a-a-b-b-e-e-e-t-t-h-h!" It was Grovert and his bleaty goat call shouting our names. We quickly fell apart AND CAUGHT UP WITH HIM AS HE WAS WALKING BACK UP TO THE BIG HOUSE. When we arrived Chiron greeted us and he told me that I was to go up to the Oracle that it was finally time to get the big prophecy everyone had been telling me about for years. I walked up and got the prophecy. Green mist spilled from her mouth

Olympians be warned time hangs by a thread The Lord of Eternity returns form the dead Gather your warriors the best of the best The hope of the hopeless resides in a quest A hero shall train with friends and foes He shall destroy the Lord and his *core*

"WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*Core was a word the ancient greeks used for soul*


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson Last Olympian Chapter 1

I awoke in my low lying cabin and immeadiatley the smell of saltwater filled my nose and I felt something soft brush against my cheek. I looked down and saw a long mass of golden blonde hair, Annabeth. Last night just as the sun was dipping in the sky I had called Annabeth to the beach, to tell her that I loved her. I was finally ready. She ran down and splashed into the water. She looked so beatiful when her a hair got wet and her eyes caught the sun. Her hair turned a deep brown-gold and her deep gray eyes turned the greenish -blue hue of the ocean of a stormy day. She rushed out of the water and into my arms when she saw and then she did something that surprised me even more she kissed me full on the face and I just fell over on to the towel she had brought and we just laid there for what must have been ten minutes kissing and rolling in the sand. "P-e-e-e-e-r-r-r-c-c-c-y-y-y- A-n-n-n-n-n-a-a-b-b-e-e-e-t-t-h-h!" It was Grovert and his bleaty goat call shouting our names. We quickly fell apart AND CAUGHT UP WITH HIM AS HE WAS WALKING BACK UP TO THE BIG HOUSE. When we arrived Chiron greeted us and he told me that I was to go up to the Oracle that it was finally time to get the big prophecy everyone had been telling me about for years. I walked up and got the prophecy. Green mist spilled from her mouth

Olympians be warned time hangs by a thread The Lord of Eternity returns form the dead Gather your warriors the best of the best The hope of the hopeless resides in a quest A hero shall train with friends and foes He shall destroy the Lord and his *core*

"WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*Core was a word the ancient greeks used for soul*


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Jackson Last Olympian Chapter 1

I awoke in my low lying cabin and immeadiatley the smell of saltwater filled my nose and I felt something soft brush against my cheek. I looked down and saw a long mass of golden blonde hair, Annabeth. Last night just as the sun was dipping in the sky I had called Annabeth to the beach, to tell her that I loved her. I was finally ready. She ran down and splashed into the water. She looked so beatiful when her a hair got wet and her eyes caught the sun. Her hair turned a deep brown-gold and her deep gray eyes turned the greenish -blue hue of the ocean of a stormy day. She rushed out of the water and into my arms when she saw and then she did something that surprised me even more she kissed me full on the face and I just fell over on to the towel she had brought and we just laid there for what must have been ten minutes kissing and rolling in the sand. "P-e-e-e-e-r-r-r-c-c-c-y-y-y- A-n-n-n-n-n-a-a-b-b-e-e-e-t-t-h-h!" It was Grovert and his bleaty goat call shouting our names. We quickly fell apart AND CAUGHT UP WITH HIM AS HE WAS WALKING BACK UP TO THE BIG HOUSE. When we arrived Chiron greeted us and he told me that I was to go up to the Oracle that it was finally time to get the big prophecy everyone had been telling me about for years. I walked up and got the prophecy. Green mist spilled from her mouth

Olympians be warned time hangs by a thread The Lord of Eternity returns form the dead Gather your warriors the best of the best The hope of the hopeless resides in a quest A hero shall train with friends and foes He shall destroy the Lord and his *core*

"WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*Core was a word the ancient greeks used for soul*


End file.
